Big Damo
| birth_place = Belfast, Northern Ireland | residence = | names = Big Damo Killian Dane | height = | weight = | billed = Belfast, Northern Ireland | trainer = Robbie Brookside Fergal Devitt Paul Tracy | debut = WCPW Loaded #1 | debut_date =15 June 2016 |final=True Legacy |final_date=8 October 2016 |matches=11 |win=5 |loss=5 |draw=1 }}Big Damo is a Northern Irish professional wrestler who currently appears for WWE where he wrestles under the name Killian Dane. Damo appeared on the first episode of Loaded and was the first WCPW World Champion. History in WCPW In 2016, Damo made his debut with WhatCulture Pro Wrestling on the very first episode of WCPW Loaded. As the show aired, Jack King was searching for a wrestler to take on Adam Blampied and his chosen champion Rampage. Unable to decide between Big Damo and Joe Hendry, King put the pair of them in a bout to decide who would be King's representative. Dame defeated Hendry and became King's chosen contender for the WCPW World Championship. In the following weeks Damo and King fueded with Blampied and Rampage as they built towards the company's first ever pay-per-view where Damo and Rampage would square off for the championship. Rampage and Blampied were causing destruction within the promotion an General Manager Adam Pacitti pinned his hopes on Damo to prevent the newly created championship falling into the hands of Blampied and his B-Generation X faction. Damo and Rampage finally met at Built to Destroy but Damo betrayed King and Pacitti by aligning himself with Blampied and B-Generation-X, beating Rampage with the banned piledriver move and handing the belt to Blampied at the end of the bout. In the weeks that followed, Blampied paraded the belt on WCPW television as if it were his own, while Damo would defend it in matches against Joe Coffey and Aron Stevens, winning both with help from his B-Generation-X team mates. However, at the company's second pay-per-view, Stacked, B-Generation-X were banned from the building as Damo was put into a four-wya match with Joseph Conners, Joe Hendry and the returning Rampage. Damo lost the championship when Conners pinned his own tag partner, Joe Hendry, to secure the victory. Retruning to the weekly Loaded shows, Damo lost a no-holds-barred match to Rampage who was still seeking revenge for Damo's previous attacks on him. With the influence of B-Generation-X declining, Damo was placed in a match against Alberto El Patrón on WCPW Loaded #10 with a stipulation that if he lost, then Damo would be fired from WCPW. Despite interference from Adam Blampied, El Patrón hooked in an arm-bar and forced Damo to tap, meaning Damo was (kayfabe) gone from the company. Damo's banishment didn't last long however as he re-appeared at WCPW Loaded #13, announcing that General Manager Adam Pacitti had re-hired him to take on Martin Kirby who had been proving an annoyance for the boss. Damo eventually took on Kirby at True Legacy a few weeks later, but lost the bout and finally bade farewell to WCPW. Appearances Big Damo appeared on the first ever episode of Loaded and was a regular talent for the initial run of WCPW, headlining three of the promotion's first four pay-per-views. Damo quite WCPW in october 2016 as he prepared to head to the WWE. Matches Biography Damian Mackle (born 20 February 1985 in Belfast, Northern Ireland) first began wrestling in 2005, moving to Scotland to train with the Scottish Wrestling Alliance. Mackle gradually began to make an impact on the British wrestling scene, initially under the ring name Damian O'Connor, before latterly using Big Damo. Appearing for the likes of ICW, Revolution Pro Wrestling and Evolve, Mackle also appeared for TNA and GFW before his stint with WCPW. In 2016 Mackle signed for the WWE and severed his ties with most of the UK independant scene, moving full-time to the United States. Mackle intially appeared on their NXT brand under the name of Killian Dain, before being called up to the main roster and appearing regularly on SmackDown. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cóiste Bodhar'' (Lifting inverted DDT) **''Cú Chulainn's Wrath'' (Double underhook crossface) **Piledriver **''Ulster Plantation'' (One-handed electric chair driver) **''Van-Damo-Nator'' (Corner-to-corner front missile dropkick to a steel chair against the face of an opponent seated in the corner) *'Signature moves' **''Barn River Boot'' (Bicycle kick) **''Belfast Blitz'' (Cannonball) **''Belfast Bomb'' (Senton bomb) **Powerbomb **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Running low crossbody **Running senton splash *'Managers' **Adam Blampied **Jack King *'Nicknames' **"The Beast of Belfast" **"The Hound of Ulster" **"Big Damo" **"O'Connor" *'Entrance Themes' **"Beast" by Neil McDougall (Independent Circuit; November 2013-November 12 2016) Championships and accomplishments *WCPW World Championship (one time, inaugural) Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Alumni Category:Defiant Champions Category:Pacitti Club members Category:B-Generation X Members Category:2016 Debuts